Maybe we can work this out Tamaki lemon
by miss89
Summary: Tamaki's grandmother have decided to engage Tamaki with the OC, Mai. The two them have never met before and now are going to spend 5 days at a beach house to get to know each other.


**From the author:** This lemon was requested by DarkFox765 on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Ouran high School Host Club or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

Mai was sitting in the silver coloured BMW. She was on her way to a beach house to meet her fiancé, Tamaki Suou. She didn't know him only heard of him and that was about it. It was her parents and his grandmother who had arranged the engagement between these two. All the way she just stared out of the window, wondering what he looked may look like. She tried to imagine something but it didn't really go well and she quickly forgot about it. She never imagined her parents to do such a thing to her – especially without letting her meet him before she had to be alone with him for 5 days! A light sigh left her lips. She had to be strong though it wasn't very easy. Even though she was a tomboy she was very polite taught and didn't want to do anything that could harm her family's pride.

Her look fell on a pretty little beach house not far away. It looked pretty in her eyes. The car stopped and the driver took her luggage out of the trunk.

- "Have a nice staying Miss Shibuya" he said and lightly bowed before driving away. The young Shibuya glanced after the car and a light sigh left her lips. There was no way back now. A breeze made her blue hair blow in the chilly air as she turned her head towards the beach. It was only a few meters from the house. She grabbed her suitcase and walked to the front door and opened it. There looked quite empty.

- "Uhm.. Anyone here?" she asked nervously. A rattling sound appeared from somewhere in the house and she dropped her suitcase on the wooden floor.

- "Mai Shibuya?" a gentle voice asked her.

- "Yes" she replied. A tall figure appeared in the doorway. A tall blond boy with blue eyes and a cute smile. The blue haired girl felt her heart skip a beat.

- "Tamaki Suou" he took her hand and kissed it making her blush. Guys were never that formal around her.

- "Nice to meet you" she said pulling a smile. It felt strange to say something like that to her fiancé, but okay – they didn't know each other. But still!

- "Likewise" he smiled and grabbed her suitcase and her hand and led her to the bedroom. It was not very big, but it was pretty nice. A big comfortable bed, a big dresser, mirror, flowers and a balcony with view over the sea. What more could she wish for? She smiled at him and shyly took his hand back making him blush slightly.

As the gentleman Tamaki is he called for the servant in the house to make them a drink and he took her out on the sunny beach. Mai didn't like walking on a beach with shoes on so she bend down and took off her sandals. While began walking he grabbed her wrist.

- "No no! My princess don't have to carry things!" he stated and took the sandals out her hand and placed them beside her deck-chair. She opened her mouth to speak but he placed a finger on her lips telling her not to say a word about it. They lay on each chair just as the servant came with the cool drinks. He bowed and walked back inside leaving the two of them alone.

They were talking about themselves, what school hey went to and so on. When Tamaki told her he was the king of the Host Club at the Ouran Academy she went quiet.

- "I guess there's many girls that likes you there too" she mumbled and sipped of her drink. He looked at her.

- "Well, the Host Club is pretty popular among the ladies there but..." he went over on her chair and gently took her chin making her look up at him.

- "There's no more beautiful princess than the one I have right here" he spoke in a soft way that made her blush instantly.

The next few days they spend a lot of time together and they got quiet close to one another. For every hour Mai spend with him she liked him more and more. One evening, Tamaki had invited her for dinner on a formal restaurant nearby. All in all he seemed nice and maybe it was a good decision her parents made.

Once they were back at the house they settled down in front of the fire place with a glass of wine. They had one thing in common – their love for common things, in this case – sitting on the floor. For a while none of them said a word, just staring into the sparkling fire.

- "Here, let me fill your glass" Tamaki broke the silence and reached out for her glass but tripped and accidently kissed her on the lips. Their eyes widened from the shock. This was definitely not planned!

- "Tamaki!" Mai exclaimed and they both blushed hard when they parted.

- "I'm sorry... I.. I.. I didn't mean to" he began and lowered his head. The bluenette looked at him. She knew it wasn't on purpose. It was a bit strange to kiss a guy she just met but in the other hand it was her fiancé so is was kinda okay. Maybe she liked it?

- "It.. it doesn't matter" she said and smiled shyly still blushing. The blond host looked up at her with soft eyes. He was used to entertain girl, but could it be something different with this girl? Slowly they leaned in and their lips met in a sweet kiss. A swarm of butterflies flew around inside of her and she blushed redder. Tamaki sneaked his arms around her waist slowly not to scare her. It sent a shiver down her spine but she managed to gather courage to wrap her arms around his neck. After not long time the two of them decided to deepen the kiss and their tongues were dancing with each other in a passionately way. Her hands nuzzling his neck and his hands on her hips caressing them made her feel good.

The next thing that happened was he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom still not letting go of her lips. He gently threw her on the bed with him on top of her. He moved down to her neck and tugged her shirt off before throwing it on the floor. That day, Mai didn't wear bra so he had full view over her beautiful chest. They blushed again and in responds she took off his shirt and trailed her fingertips down his chest – still blushing. It was first time she was with a guy like that not to mention first time a guy saw almost naked. The bluenette felt him tense and smiled at him. Slowly and yet gentle he ran his hands over her exposed chest like if they were made of gold.

- "Tamaki" she moaned softly when he began massaging her breasts. He looked at her and saw her arch her back as he kept going.

- "Don't be so gentle" she said and softly bit her lower lip to hold back a moan.

- "As my lady wish" he smirked at her and moved further down and began to suck on one of them still massaging the other. She entwined her fingers in his blond hair and softly pulled it. Suddenly he stopped and pulled down her skirt and brushed his fingers over her panties making her gasp lightly. He took a hold of them and pulled them off her in one swift. His own followed very soon. The girl looked down at herself and blushed. She had never been like this before and in a way it felt kind of good.

The host president then slide his hands up and down her thighs before attacking her neck with his lips again, and start to massage her female hood. Her hands ran up and down his back while moaning softly in his ear which only made him more aroused. She could feel herself draw near her climax but suddenly her lover stopped standing over her before removing his boxers positioning himself in between her legs.

- "Are you really sure about this?" he asked looking into her blue eyes suddenly unsure. She leaned up and kissed him to tell him it was okay. Slowly he pushed himself into her virgin sex. She squirmed from the pain and closed her eyes shut as a soft tear roll down her cheek, making him instantly stop.

- "Do you want to stop?" he asked and look worried at her. For a minute she was about to say yes but when he very gently started move in and out of her, she changed her mind. It felt really good and soon she was moaning in pleasure.

- "T-Tamaki… please.. uh…faster" she moaned. A flashed a sweet smile at her and obeyed her wish and picked up the speed. She felt herself come closer to her climax and this time he allowed her to fulfill it. She moaned out loud when she released spilling her juices over his manhood still inside of her. A few more thrusts and he came too collapsing next to her.

Lying next t one another on the big bed, Mai pulled the cover over both of them. She glanced over at him. He looked back at her.

- "Do you regret this?" he asked her and caressed her cheek with a hand. She smiled at him and shook her head a no.

- "No. No I don't not with you" she stated and kissed his cheek. Tamaki's smile brightened.

- "So you're not mad because of the choice?" he asked wrapping his arms around her body pulling her close into his embrace.

- "I don't think I ever will" she smiled. He kissed her forehead and hoped for her to respond but she was already asleep.

- "Me neither, my love" he mumbled to himself and held his future wife close for the rest of the night. This might have been the best thing his grandmother ever done for him.

* * *

**From the author: **That was my Tamaki Souh lemon. I hope you liked ît ^_^  
**  
****Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
